Les angoisses d'un homme
by BubulAngel
Summary: One Shot pour l'instant. POV Matt TaixMatt MattxSora Quand la crise de la quarantaine arrive. Suivez les angoisses d'un homme qui ne comprend plus ce qui lui arrive.


_Ouah, je m'excuse de cette présentation pourrie O_O_

_Disclaimer : Hahahah TOUT est à moi dans cette fanfic vu que je ne cite AUCUN nom. BOuhahahaha j'ai trouvé THE tactique. (Mais je me suis grandement inspirée de Digimon u_u")  
_

_Rating : M_

_Pairing : TaixMatt MattxSora_

_Autre : POV Matt, il y aura peut-être une suite, mais pour l'instant elle ne semble pas nécessaire. Bonne lecture !_

_Ah et j'ai tenté un nouveau style d'écriture pour changer du banal "troisième personne passé".  
_

* * *

Un sentiment incessant. Toujours là. Toujours là. Je ne comprends plus, ça s'écroule, tout s'écroule, tout tourne, autour de moi, ou est-ce moi qui tourbillonne incessamment. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'étais si fermement ancré à mes décisions, je croyais tellement en mes idéaux, fermant les yeux sur ce que je voulais ignorer, me voilant la face. Je me taisais, et j'avançais à reculons. A partir de quand ? Depuis combien de temps ? Une chose est sûre, ça n'est pas venu d'un coup, je m'en serais rendu compte, mais j'en suis arrivé à un point, celui qu'on nomme de non-retour. Je suis arrivé au bout du chemin. Et je me demande encore pourquoi.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Comment j'en suis arrivé à ce stade ? Malaise. Tu es là en face de moi. Tu as un fils, mais pas de femme. Elle est partie, mais tu ne nous l'avais jamais présentée. Votre aventure n'avait pas duré longtemps. Tu disais que tu avais autre chose à penser, ton travail, ton gamin, ton équipe de football. Beaucoup trop de chose à faire pour t'intéresser à une autre femme. A ce moment j'avais peur, peur que tu t'intéresse à la mienne. Je me suis éloigné de toi, je savais que tu l'aimais ou du moins que tu l'avais aimée.

Comme je suis stupide. Je regrette, si tu savais, mais je suis bien trop fier pour te le dire, pas assez fort aussi. Tu as toujours ce regard rieur dans tes yeux noisette. Il représentait toute la fougue de ton courage. Étrangement j'aime à t'imaginer fougueux dans tes aventures. Mais lesquelles. Jamais, jamais tu n'as présenté personne à quiconque. Même pas la mère de ton fils. Comme si tu en avais honte. Ou comme si tu savais que c'était sans espoir.

.

.

.

Y-a-t'il quelque chose que j'ai loupé, en fermant les yeux je suis passé à côté… à côté de moi, à côté de ma vie, à côté de toi. Tu as toujours ton sourire franc, mais je me surprends à tenter de dénicher quelque chose de plus, est-ce vraiment ce que je désire. C'est le malaise du moment. Un blanc entre nous. Le bruit des couverts dans l'assiette, un verre qui tinte.

Un sentiment de nostalgie me prend. Comme j'aimerais remonter le temps, à l'année de nos onze ans. On était vraiment rivaux, je ne supportais pas que tu sois meilleur que moi, plus cool, plus joyeux, plus proche de mon frère. On s'est battu. Souvent. Pour tout et n'importe quoi. Même pour elle. Ma femme. Implicitement. On avait quinze ans et on était déjà grands. Finalement j'ai gagné. Pour elle, pour mon frère, pour tout. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais, mais je n'en suis plus vraiment sûr. Est-ce que j'ai réellement fait les bons choix ? Je l'aimais, je voulais la protéger. Comme mon frère. Mais je n'étais pas amoureux de mon frère, pas plus que d'elle.

Et je m'en rends compte après vingt ans de mariage. Deux gosses. C'est absurde. Serait-se ce qu'on nomme la crise de la quarantaine ? Maintenant que j'y pense, nos ainés ont le même âge. Quand tu as appris qu'elle était enceinte, tu nous as exprimé tous tes vœux, puis tu es parti. Quand tu es revenu, tu avais un bébé. Sa mère était déjà partie. J'ai peur. Peur de me faire des films. Et là je me demande pourquoi mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

J'ai quarante ans merde ! Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière ! Nos gosses jouent devant la TV. Ils ont du mal avec les grands repas, et pour une fois je suis de leur avis, celui-ci n'a que trop duré. Mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas envie qu'il cesse. Parce qu'ensuite tu partiras, et Dieu sait quand je te reverrais. Tu m'as tellement manqué, même si je préférerais crever que de te l'avouer. Oui indéniablement je pense que tu as remporté notre duel sournoisement. Me laissant croire à la victoire jusqu'à la toute fin.

.

.

.

Des phrases banales, échangées. Mais je suis ailleurs. J'en suis à prier pour qu'un ouragan t'empêche de repartir. Une inondation, des extra-terrestres, une intervention divine, tout ce que tu voudras, mais quelque chose qui fasse que tu ne partes pas tout de suite. Je me force à participer à la discussion que je sais stérile. Mais le temps file, beaucoup trop vite à mon gout.

Malaise. Le fromage, le dessert, un digestif. C'est fini. Tu vas partir, et je n'ai rien fait. J'espère un instant que les enfants vont demander à passer la nuit ensemble, mais rien, ils sont fatigués, ont assez joué. Tu fais la bise à ma femme, et j'ai comme un sentiment qui me serre le cœur. Un petit ébouriffement des cheveux des enfants.

Juste un sourire et une poignée de main pour moi. Je tremble. Tu t'en es rendu compte. Je crois. Ton regard a une lueur étrange. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras mais je n'ose pas. Indéniablement, c'est toi qui possède la victoire. Notre poignée de main dure un peu trop longtemps pour être normale. Soudain semblant lire dans mes pensées, tu me prends dans une étreinte virile de garçon, tapant dans mon dos amicalement.

Amicalement, ce mot me donne la nausée en ce moment. Pourquoi ? Et moi je ne peux penser à autre chose qu'aux parcelles de nos corps qui sont en contact, à ton odeur qui s'insinue sournoisement dans mes narines, à mon cœur qui s'affole comme celui d'une adolescente pré-pubère. Et je me hais de ressentir ça, de trahir ma femme à cause de mes désirs.

J'ai maintenant envie que tu partes. Ma vie est bien réglée, ne viens pas la perturber. Je ne peux pas te résister, je ne peux plus. Protège-moi de mes désirs. Je déteste cette façon dont tu me regardes, comme si tu lisais en moi. Tu chuchotes dans mon oreille, et je sens ton souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'en frissonnerais presque. Je n'ai pas très bien saisi ce que tu m'as dis, je crois que tu parlais d'une discussion qu'on aurait. Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Puis l'obscurité t'a englouti, toi et ton fils.

.

.

.

Les enfants vont au lit. Crevés. Et nous on range. Avec elle. Pas un mot. Malaise.

Elle a senti que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, c'est sûr. Mais elle semble mettre ça sur le compte de l'émotion d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami. Et je ne cherche pas à lui donner tort.

Ce soir, j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui faire l'amour. Son odeur, sa peau, ses gémissements. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer les tiens à la place. Plus forte, plus épaisse, plus sourds. Elle soupire de plaisir lorsque je la caresse, et je me sens coupable. Parce que maintenant que je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois à sa place. Je me retiens plusieurs fois de ne pas gémir ton nom, et termine mon travail comme il faut. Elle a l'air d'être heureuse. Elle m'embrasse, me dit qu'elle m'aime. Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre que moi aussi, et me contente de lui sourire d'un air repu.

Je me sens sale. Laid. Immonde. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme se fait-il que je sois si perturbé. Quoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé de vraiment spécial. Rien de plus qu'avant. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi mes sentiments ont soudain évolué ? Quatre heures du matin, je me lève sans un bruit. J'enfile une chemise, un pantalon, des bottes, et je sors de l'appartement.

Je soupire. Personne ne bouge, tout le monde dort. Je me surprends à me maudire de tous les noms que je connaisse. Las, ça ne changera pas les faits, je suis bel et bien debout, en pleine nuit, en route vers chez toi. Pas un métro à cette heure, je prends le taxi. Obligé.

Je suis fou. Obligé.

Je me sens vraiment stupide. Surtout une fois devant ta porte. Ton nom y est inscrit sur du papier collant. Tu ne restes jamais longtemps au même endroit. J'hésite. Dois-je sonner, frapper, faire demi-tour ? Je dois avouer que cette dernière idée me tenterait vraiment. Surtout que je n'ai pas laissé un mot chez moi. Pas un médiocre mensonge qui expliquerait mon absence.

C'est comme si ma main avançait tout seule, mes phalanges viennent cogner le bois peint de ta porte. Trois petits coups que tu n'entendras jamais tellement ils sont faibles. Maintenant j'hésite entre recommencer, et partir en courant tel le gamin farceur que j'étais plus jeune. Je suis tétanisé, le bras en l'air lorsqu'à ma grande surprise la porte s'ouvre sur ton visage un peu fatigué. Tu es surpris aussi. Tes yeux s'agrandissent, et tu te demandes ce que je fais ici. Pas un mot. Silence de mort. Tu as un bouquin à la main. Ainsi toi non plus tu ne dormais pas.

.

.

.

Tu me laisses entrer en t'effaçant sur le côté. Tu refermes la porte, mets un marque-page dans ton bouquin et le pose sur la table basse. Tu me regarde, regard moqueur, regard noisette, petit sourire en coin, tu pose ton doigt sur tes lèvres, m'imposant au silence. Puis tu m'entraines à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Loin de la chambre de ton fils. C'est hallucinant comme j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas parlé depuis des lustres. Ma bouche est sèche. J'ai envie de toi.

Tu sembles ne rien remarquer. Toujours pas un mot. Tu m'invites d'un geste à m'asseoir à tes côtés, sur ton lit aux draps rouges. Passion. Quelque chose pulse en moi, je me sens rougir comme une gamine amoureuse. J'ai honte. Et toi tu souris.

Tu ne me demande pas ce que je fais là. C'est comme si tu le savais déjà. Comme si tu savais déjà tout. Je mords mes lèvres, c'est un tic que j'ai gardé lorsque je suis nerveux. Ton sourire s'élargit.

J'ai peur que tu te moques de moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué à tel point tu étais proche. Dix centimètres pas plus. Je serre les draps, tes draps rouges, entre mes poings. De frustration, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Mais aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres, et mes muscles sont comme tétanisés. Et toi tu souris.

Tu n'as que ça à faire, sourire ? Tu m'énerves j'ai envie de te taper. Pour chasser mon malaise. Ma frustration. Ma colère. Et ce tas de sentiments indescriptibles. Toi tout à ton sourire, tu as l'air d'attendre quelque chose, un geste, une action qui ne vient pas. Je m'en veux, de ne pas avoir ton courage. Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras, j'ai envie de pleurer, hurler, mais je n'arrive qu'à esquisser un misérable sourire crispé.

Je suis nerveux. Très. Comme si c'était ce que tu attendais, tu poses ta main sur ma joue, que je recouvre aussitôt de ma propre main. Ta main sous ma main. Sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, comme pour profiter de cet instant. Bordel j'ai quarante ans !

Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise lorsque je sentis nos lèvres entrer en contact. Je m'y attendais, je l'attendais même. Je n'attendais que ça il fallait bien le dire. Ma main glisse le long de ton épaule, l'autre se perd aux alentours de ta taille. Les tiennes enserrent mon visage. Visage que j'appuie avec force contre le tien, comme si je voulais te traverser. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est complètement fou, dingue. Comme moi depuis le début de cette soirée en fait. Comme toi et moi depuis toujours.

Avec violence je te pousse sur tes draps rouges. Passion. Baiser passionné. Ma langue se perd dans la tienne. Je trouve ça hallucinant. Irréel. Irrationnel. C'était comme si je rêvais, cauchemardais, je ne savais plus trop. J'étais perdu. Perdu dans les limbes des plaisirs charnels. J'avais craqué. Craqué comme un vieux pont de corde fatigué tendu entre deux rives.

Je m'accroche à toi, te griffe, te mords. Tu gémis. C'est comme je m'y attendais. Sourd. Puissant. Je dois dire que ça m'excite diablement.

J'ai envie de toi.

Je te le fais savoir dans un grognement et d'un coup de rein appuyé. Même dans notre baiser tu arrive à sourire. Sournoisement ? Je ne sais pas quel est le pire, le voir ou le sentir. Pour te punir je te mords. Mais ça te fait rire, et tu passes une main dans mon blue jean. Même en dessous de moi c'est toi qui gagne, toi qui prends l'initiative. A côté je me sens comme un gamin inexpérimenté.

.

.

.

Des doigts agiles parcourent mes fesses, les mouvements entravés par mon jean devenu beaucoup trop serré. Moi je suis réduit à une chose gémissante entre tes bras. Ton odeur musquée me fait tourner la tête. Je deviens dingue. Je grogne. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. De la réalité. Tu as envoyé valser mon jean, et tu entreprends de déboutonner ma chemise à la bouche. Mes désirs sont trop forts.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

Nus, l'un contre l'autre. Je suis excité comme jamais. J'ai envie de toi. De te sentir en moi. Te sentir bouger. T'entendre gémir mon prénom.

Nos sexes palpitent comme mués d'une vie propre. Je crois que le mien n'a jamais autant été gorgé de sang. J'en viens à me demander, dans un instant de lucidité. Comme suis-je arrivé là ? Je n'arrivais plus à lier les choses entre elles. Quelque chose d'étrange. Je n'obéis plus à ma raison. Je suis tellement affamé de toi. Tout tourne autour de moi. Les murs, la pièce, le monde. Je me perds.

C'est ta langue. Elle ne devrait pas être là où elle est. Elle me fait trop d'effet. Je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle, qui tu es, où j'habite. A cet instant ma vie se résume à ta langue humide. A ta bouche souriante. Ton sourire que je hais et aime à la fois. Humide. Chaude. Ha. Oui. Non. Oui. Comme ça. Continue ! Oui. Oui. Oui. Je hurle ton prénom. C'est fini. Mais j'en veux toujours plus. Comme un glouton jamais rassasié.

Je tente de prendre les commandes. Je mange ta langue, la goute. C'est étrange. Je t'embrasse comme si je n'avais jamais embrassé de ma vie. Je te déguste comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis des mois. Je cale mes fesses contre ton membre palpitant et le sens grossir. Cette sensation me perd, m'excite, c'est tellement jouissif. Je bouge tu grognes. Plus vite. Encore plus vite. Vite. Vite. Ha.

Dans un excès de folie je l'ai fait. Je me suis empalé d'un coup sec sur toi. J'ai vu les étoiles. Une douleur localisée qui s'étend sur tout mon corps. Tes yeux sont écarquillés. Tes pupilles dilatées, tes iris assombris par le désir. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Toi non plus. J'aurais pu regretter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai simplement attendu de m'habituer à toi. Un silence. Plus un bruit sinon nos respirations saccadées, nos cœurs fous.

Doucement je pose ma bouche contre ta jugulaire palpitante. Quand j'y pense je n'arrive pas à y croire. Alors je m'efforce de ne pas penser. Je reprends mes coups de reins, avec lenteur d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Sous ma bouche je sens ton pouls qui s'accélère si c'était encore possible, et cogne tel un beau diable. Je grogne, tu gémis. Je sens ton souffle à mon oreille. Je suis ailleurs. Le temps n'a plus cours pour moi. Mes gestes s'apparentent plus à des reflexes. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je ne pense plus. Je suis avec toi c'est tout.

Tu es en moi. Avec toi. En moi. Plus penser. Bon. Un râle. Deux. Heureusement que tu as fermé la porte. J'espère que ton fils ne s'est pas réveillé.

.

.

.

Je te regarde. Tu souris. J'ai honte.

Je commence à percuter la portée de mes actes. J'ai peur que tu pense que je puisse t'aimer, alors que ce n'est qu'un désir charnel. En un sens si, je t'aime. Mais j'ai peur que tu le saches. Que tu me demandes d'abandonner ma petite vie bien tracée pour toi. J'ai peur que tu sois amoureux de moi. Et j'en ai envie à la fois.

Je ne pourrais plus me passer de ton corps. Ne pas réfléchir. Je me serre contre ton torse. J'entends ton cœur qui bat furieusement. Tu m'as entouré de tes bras et tu caresses mon dos. Je suis bien ici. Je ne veux pas bouger. Protège-moi. Je suis si seul sans toi. Protège-moi de mes désirs. Sommes-nous les jouets du Destin ? J'ai peur.

Tu prends une mèche de mes cheveux blonds et joue avec. Tu souris, toujours le même sourire, un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Putain, j'ai quarante ans ! C'est pas possible.

Le soleil se lève. Faudrait que je rentre. Pas envie. Je me cramponne à toi, rapproche ma bouche de ton oreille. Je souffle doucement, tu frémis. Alors je m'en rends compte plus ou moins. Depuis le temps. Depuis le jour. Je ne supportais pas que tu t'oppose à moi, mais dans le même temps, je te respectais pour ça. Presque trente ans.

Presque trente ans que je suis dingue de toi. Sauf que j'étais trop borné. Sauf que je suis trop stupide. Sauf que je me suis marié il y a vingt ans. Trois mots, sept lettres, un espace, une apostrophe, trois consonnes, quatre voyelles, je te les murmure, dernière clé pour la descente aux enfers. Pour toi j'ai vendu mon âme. Pour toi j'ai comme tout abandonné.

Mon corps a quarante ans, moi j'en ai plutôt quinze. Éternel ado. Je te déteste. Il y avait des millions de choses que tu aurais pu dire. Des millions. Il a fallu que tu m'humilies une fois de plus sans le vouloir. Il a fallu que tu me prouves à quel point tu m'étais supérieur. Comme toi, tu n'avais nullement plus besoin d'être protégé, contrairement à moi. Toi tu étais fort, tu avais vécu seul.

Comme je n'avais pas su ouvrir les yeux assez tôt. Moi j'ai besoin que tu me protèges, que tu me protèges de moi-même. Que tu me rassures, que tu me dises que je ne suis pas fou. Que tu me dises que je suis normal. Que c'était ainsi, c'était le Destin. Non, toi il a fallu que tu fasses le malin, il a fallu que tu répondes à côté, de ton petit air supérieur. Avec ton fameux sourire.

- Je sais.

Je te déteste. Prend-moi encore une fois avant l'aube.


End file.
